


Lucky

by kuzuukayy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzuukayy/pseuds/kuzuukayy
Summary: If it wasn't for the pain of his breakup then Baekhyun would've never met his eternal happiness





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best at english, not because its not my first language im just stupid so if theres any mistakes im sorry T-T. Any feedback is nice and i hope you like whatever this is cause i love chanbaek❤❤

Baekhyun knew life worked in many funny ways. He was sure whatever is up there is currently laughing down at him as he sits across his ex at a cafe. He really didn't think this is how his day would go.

“Here you guys go” the waiter came startling them both from the awkward silence as he placed down their orders.

“Thank you” Baekhyun softly smiled at the waiter which was returned before he turned and left. “...so” Baekhyun started while nervously mixing in the sugar that was probably long dissolved in his coffee already.

“...i uh really wasn't expecting to bump into you” Sehun began, “i haven't seen you in such a long time, hows college?”

“Oh, i graduated already actually”

“That's great, vet right?”

“Huh?”

“You wanted to be a vet right?

“Oh” Baekhyun shakes his head,”actually I'm a teacher. A kindergarten teacher”

Sehun smiles, “you always liked kids, that sounds like it suits you” Baekhyun just awkwardly smiled and gave a small thanks. “Uhm..y-you look good Baekhyun”

“Sehun..”

“Yea?”

“What are you doing?” Sehun tenses as he sees Baekhyun staring at him in confusion “You can't just act like we're friends who saw each other and are trying to catch up...we haven't spoken since we broke up, what are you doing?”

Baekhyun and sehun met in the first year of middle school, they were inseparable since then. Accepted into the same high schools they both made sure to try and get into the same clubs to still have time together. Baekhyun loved to sing, Sehun didn't but Sehun loved Baekhyun and they both joined Drama. Sehun kissed Baekhyun behind the auditorium curtains on their sophomore year and asked him to be his boyfriend.

“I.. i'm not sure its just , the moment i realized it was you Baekhyun all these feelings just rushed back and i've missed you”

“ Sehun, please--”

“No Baekhyun, i broke up with Luhan a while ago and i haven't been able to get you out from my head. I just-”

“ we were 15 when we started dating.” Baekhyun interrupted as a bunch of memories and pain flooded his brain. “We were so young and immature but whatever i thought love was back then, i felt it so strongly for you. I couldn't imagine a life without you. Now that i think back on it, it's a little funny.” Baekhyun scoffs, “we were teens who talked about marriage and having a family in the future! We spent every second together, i thought our relationship was so beautiful.” He finally looks up at his ex and gives a sad smile. “It wasn't till later i saw how toxic it was. Beautiful, but so..so chaotic. You suddenly changed, probably got tired of the constant fights.”

 

“ _God Baekhyun stop crying!” Sehun sighed as he looked around anxiously at everyone watching them on the train. As the train came to a halt he grabbed Baekhyun by the arm and got off._  
 _“Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for everyone to see you crying in public because of me Baekhyun? Now i look like a bad guy.”_

_Baekhyun sniffed and tried wiping his tears to no avail for new ones kept streaming down his red cheeks. “Y-you said you have thought of breaking up with me.” The shorters breath hitched. “That hurts so much Sehun”_

_“You asked and wanted the truth Baekhyun, there's times when i just think its not worth it anymore okay? But have i broken up with you? No, so just stop crying please.”_

_Baekhyun's heart felt so heavy. Emotional pain can be so indescribable sometimes but he had no power left in him to try and keep talking about this. They waited for the next train and the topic was never brought up again_.

 

“I could see you getting more distant and i stupidly tried to ignore it but i could see it. I started to notice how you became so distracted by your phone, never paying attention to me. Then i saw the messages and realized who was taking all your attention.”

 

“ _Hunnie look!” Baekhyun pointed at the penguins cutely waddling and looked up at his boyfriend only to see him smiling down at his phone like he has been doing all day on their date. “Sehun…”_

_“Huh? “ The latter looks up pocketing his phone quickly. “Yeah babe they're cute.”_

_The day was cut short when the shorter made the excuse that he felt sick and wanted to go home. Sehun stayed the night and while the taller dozed off, Baekhyun quietly grabbed his boyfriend's phone and read his recent messages_.

**Sehun: idk i just don't feel the way i used to anymore for him**   
**Luhan: shouldn't you end it then? It's better than staying unhappy**   
**Sehun: we've been together for a long time im just scared of hurting him**   
**Luhan: i think it's better than lying to him. I'll be here for you if anything**

_Baekhyun held his hand over his mouth to contain his loud sobs. He laid on the bed thinking of the texts over and over again._   
_“I don't feel the way i used to”_   
_“I'll be here for you”_   
_But , who will be there for him?_   
_Sehun broke up with Baekhyun the day after through text._

“B-baekhyun I-” Sehun stared at Baekhyun in shock, tears brimming his eyes now knowing his ex boyfriend knew about his messages. However, Baekhyun kept going.

“You broke up with me but asked me to stay as your friend and i loved you so much i couldn't say no. Besides, i still wanted be part of your life someway.”  
Baekhyun lower lip starts to tremble as he recalls what happened after, “but you stopped talking to me and i watched as you slipped away from me again but this time, completely. I found out later you were in a relationship with Luhan”

Baekhyun started to wipe at a few of his tears before he looked at Sehun again, “i'm not crying because i'm still not over our breakup. Im crying because all of this ended in me losing my best friend at the time, i was so hurt and devastated but i had no one to talk to and i felt so alone.”

“I'm so sorry, Baekhyun im so sorry” Sehun couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. “I wanted to talk to you but i thought Luhan would think it was weird that i still talked to my ex. I'm so sorry”

Baekhyun reaches over with a tissue and makes it stick to Sehun's face and smiles.  
“Always told me i cried too much, now look whos being a crybaby!” The shorter only watches as the other tries to wipe his face. “Sehun?”

Sehun stops in the middle of blowing his nose, “ give me a minute i'm a mess over here.”

It's the sound of Baekhyun's giggling that makes him look up and he watches as the shorter look over to the other side of the cafe, eyes filled with so much love and adoration. Sehun knows cause they used to be directed towards him. Baekhyun was, no, is so beautiful, so pure, especially how he is now, glowing with happiness. Sehun turns his head to see what he’s laughing at and catches as the waiter from before shakingly tries to balance dirty plates on a tray. In that moment Sehun knows he can never have a second chance at making Baekhyun happy cause the other was completely in love with someone else.

“Your boyfriend?”

Baekhyun turns back to him, a light blush as he shyly plays with his fingers. It isn't until then where Sehun notices the ring on Baekhyun's delicate pretty fingers. “Fiancé..I met him in this exact place actually” There's a smile on his face as he reminisces how exactly he met the clumsy waiter.

_Baekhyun groans as he stares at his laptop running his hands through his hair trying to figure out a way to start his essay._

_“Rough day?” Baekhyun looks up to see his usual (very handsome) waiter holding a glass out to him. “Want some ice coffee? It's pretty hot out, maybe it'll help.” The waiter gives Baekhyun the brightest smile,he thinks he might die. “Don't worry it's on me.”_

_“Yea sure thank you so much.” Baekhyun gives the waiter a shy smile and in the span of a few seconds he has cold coffee seeping through his shirt. “Shit!” Baekhyun hisses at the cold on his chest._

_“Shitshitshitshit im so sorry!” The waiter frantically tries to think of what to do but ends up just standing there looking at the mess he made. “How am i supposed to ask him on a date now?!”_

_“I-its fine its an old shirt dont wo--date?” Baekhyun looks over at the waiter questionly_

_“Date?”_

_“You just said you don't know how to ask me on a date now” Baekhyun smiles amusingly at the tallers deep blush now taking over his face_

_“I-i well yea i just- you- you're very beautiful and i just was hoping to ask you on a date but im an idiot and i should probably go now!” The waiter quickly turns on his heels to try and escape._

_“You could just ask” Baekhyun is smiling so brightly as the waiter turns looking very confused. “The date, you could just ask me right now i'll say yes.” This time it's Baekhyun's face that quickly turns red._

_“Uh..” The waiter walks closer and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “W-would you like to go on a date with me? I'll promise not to spill coffee on you again”_

_“Yes, i'll love to...” Baekhyun takes his phone handing it to the other. “Here put your number in so you can know where to pick me up”_

_The waiter saves his contact and hands it back to Baekhyun. “Again, i'm sorry about your shirt” Baekhyun shakes his head “Don't worry, i'm sure the date will make up for it. The shorter gathers his things “See ya later~”_

_As Baekhyun exits the cafe shop he looks down and smiles at the new contact added on his phone.. “Chanyeol”_

“Omg” Sehun groans and drops his head on his hands, ear tips so red. “I tried getting back with an engaged man”

Baekhyun can't help but laugh “He’s amazing Sehun. Sometimes people let their past make them absolutely miserable. I was like that for a really long time but then i was just so..so tired of being unhappy. Chanyeol, he helped me a lot. I love him so much”

Baekhyun glanced at his watch realizing Chanyeol's shift ended soon “I have to go soon but ..i'm sorry i said so much i just, i had all of that inside me i really wanted to let it go and tell you finally how i felt. Also, i'm sorry i can't return your feelings”

“No Baekhyun don't apologise, i'm...glad you told me. I'm sorry for everything, i'm sorry but i'm so glad you found someone that makes you happy, You deserve to be really happy”

Baekhyun smiled as he thought of Chanyeol and how lucky he was to have him. Chanyeol did make him happy. Sure they had small bickers, and some not as small but they both made sure to talk about the problem and do their best to find a solution because it was worth it, their relationship was worth it. He understood Baekhyun so much and was always there for him.

“Im happy Sehun. I'm so immensely happy so don't worry okay?” Baekhyun feels a soft hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Chanyeol smiling down at him.

“Sorry, I didn't wanna interrupt just whenever you ready Baek we can leave” Chanyeol looked over at Sehun and smiled at him too

“Yea we were just finishing up” Baekhyun stands up and takes Chanyeol's hand before he gives Sehun a soft smile. “Take care Sehun”

Sehun watches as Baekhyun leaves the cafe hand in hand with his boyfriend and can't help the smile that grows on his face or the burning as new tears fill his eyes. “Bye Baekhyun..”

 

“Yeol, I'm sorry for suddenly entering the shop with someone. I bumped into him on my way and he wanted to talk.”

Chanyeol smiled down at him and shook his head, “no worries Baek, i kinda thought it was a friend of yours from class which i'm guessing is probably not it”

“He's my ex”

Chanyeol then chokes on his saliva which causes Baekhyun having to pat his back while laughing. “Don't worry Yeol, i was able to say a lot of unsaid things and i..i just feel better.”

“Oh..well i'm glad Baek. I trust you i just wasn't expecting that” Chanyeol wraps his arm around his tiny ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé and brings him closer to kiss his temple. “Besides, i saw how you looked at me when you came in, i still know you got heart eyes for me~”

“I do not!!” Baekhyun pushes his fiancé away softly and blushes before Chanyeol cups his face and kisses him in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Yes you do. But that's okay cause so do i” Chanyeol then kisses his nose “i love you”

Baekhyun was terrified to love again but meeting Chanyeol and naturally falling in love was such a beautiful feeling. Especially when he knew that Chanyeol would always catch him.

“I love you too”


End file.
